


湛蓝灯光

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 于深夜，她疲倦从象牙白门口走出来，两手空空绿矾色大衣，金色卷发慵懒倦怠躺在肩头，路旁湛蓝灯光打下来照到她的脸，有点脱了粉，苍白但是美艳。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	湛蓝灯光

靠着性这种东西你是拴不住瑟曦的；想都别想。她要是选择了你若不是出自什么难以言说或者明里摆着的原因，就是她自己乐意。她把这件事看成和冻着了要取暖一样平常的事情，并努力让自己凌驾于它之上。于深夜，她疲倦从象牙白门口走出来，两手空空绿矾色大衣，金色卷发慵懒倦怠躺在肩头，路旁湛蓝灯光打下来照到她的脸，有点脱了粉，苍白但是美艳；说起来那光线像不像塞尚的油画，你又是在哪部电影里，见过?落魄的主角从大学门口走出，严厉的老师（某个权威?）使其万分沮丧且痛苦，凌晨两点半，蓝色光线表现高度压力下微微扭曲的空气（“弟弟，我明天有经济学考试，难道你以为我今晚还能陪你。”）。

她说，詹姆，我在这儿了。我整个人都在这里。

可是——

没关系的。来吧姐姐。来吧。温柔的劝诱，顺导，牵引；争吵妒怒与不满是很后面才会发生的故事，如今你徒有柔情满怀（她多么美），和金子一样平滑的年少的心。正如你无法抗拒她一样你知道她也无法抗拒的。好像金色的丝线在你周围密织包裹住了你，她优美的肩颈，手搭上你脑后，轻柔放松；周围冻结了，湛蓝灯光直射着，以架子鼓上一分钟四百击打的速度天空高速下坠……你后来在蛋白一样的床上醒起，窗口外满溢是脏污的细雪。灯光黯落，就像在舞台上幡然谢幕，瑟曦呼吸冷冽空气，已然穿戴整齐（“考试，记得吗?”）。一度你在她身上找到存在的价值，对她来说你是有用的完全实体。在你漂浮在父亲的失望与怒火中无法下坠，无法落地的时候（“没有一个兰尼斯特像你这样，我培养你不是把你送进军队的。”），瑟曦的手接住了那虚无缥缈的意义。冰冷的烟气从你的喉咙里散出，冻结住了你的言语。你点头，倾听窗外冬鸟清楚鸣啼。她尚在你眼前微笑，蓊郁的思念却已然攀上你的心尖（“好的，瑟曦。”）；轻快语气。……再后来呢？你所属的那个师踏进奔流河水潮涨呜咽之处，你成了被困的狮子，焦躁而执着地思念家人从眉眼到发间，怀疑自己是否还能再见到他们一面（尤其是瑟曦）。派来营救的人你想他们一定会有瑟曦的授意，以及父亲，还有弟弟。那么他们于你是一种怎样的情感？你还是不知道自己为怎样地存在着，倒却痛苦清晰记得幼时你把脸埋在姐姐的颈间（“詹姆，我在这里。”）。接下来戏剧正式拉开帷幕：史塔克家的凯特琳挈着灯僵硬强然地打开牢门；湛蓝灯光。


End file.
